The invention pertains to fire alarm systems. More particularly, the invention pertains to apparatus and methods of locating fire extinguishers in the event of a fire.
During the occurrence of a fire, the occupants of the involved dwelling may need to quickly access a fire extinguisher to extinguish the fire. The occupants may not know or remember the location of an available fire extinguisher, particularly in an emotionally stressful situation with an alarming smoke or fire detector and the presence of smoke and flames.
A need exists for a fire safety system whereby a detector sensing smoke or fire not only sounds the conventional audible alarm, but also serves to activate an audible location identifier (a distinctive audible alarm or recorded verbal location identifier) that is fixed to a portable fire extinguisher or its mounting hardware. In this way, the location of a nearby fire extinguisher is made known to the occupant(s) of the involved building.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,567 (Expired) describes a hardwired system whereby a fire extinguisher housing contains a smoke alarm and flashing light. Other related prior art known to the inventor is the U.S. Pat. No. 5 ,587,705 solely owned by the present inventor, and which describes radio frequency links between environmental condition detectors and remote, emergency lighting systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,280 describes a beacon that is located on a fire extinguisher bracket such that the beacon is activated by the presence of motion in close proximity to the bracket.
The invention described herein is a fire safety system whereby the occupants of a building are immediately notified of the location of fire extinguishers in close proximity. An audible alarm or verbal location identifier is activated by a remotely located, displaced, environmental condition detector (smoke detector, fire detector or heat detector).
In one embodiment, a fire detector is wirelessly coupled to a local extinguisher. When the detector senses an environmental condition such as smoke, fire, or heat it sounds its conventional audible alarm and also sends a signal to cause a remotely located fire extinguisher(s) to sound an audible alarm or verbal location identifier (for example a verbal xe2x80x9cFire Extinguisherxe2x80x9d) or both. Occupants can as a result, quickly locate the fire extinguisher.
The communication link between the detector and the remotely located fire extinguisher(s) can be wireless (radio frequency, audio frequency or infrared). Alternately, the link can be hardwired. In yet another embodiment, both types of links can be used.
The audible tone/voice emitter electronic circuitry located at the fire extinguisher may be mounted directly to the fire extinguisher or the mounting hardware for the extinguisher. The circuitry may be positioned adjacent to the extinguisher.
As an alternate embodiment, a battery-powered light may be included along with the local alarm or verbal location identifier to facilitate finding the fire extinguisher in the dark. The battery powered light component activates along with the fire extinguisher alarm locator and/or verbal location identifier.
The wireless communication receiver located on the fire extinguisher or mounting hardware can be battery operated to afford portability or may be 120VAC powered in another embodiment. The detector, a smoke, flame or heat detector can be battery powered or powered by 120VAC. The detector need only have the capability to detect one environmental condition (smoke or fire or excessive heat) within an adjacent region.